JoverWeek2018 - Day 7 Forever
by ForeverJover
Summary: In honor of Jover week


**Hello Jover Fans! ^^**

 **I wanted to do something special for JoverWeek2018. I must thank my best friend, NetflixOriginal** **who helped me with some scenes from this Jover one-shot. (THANK YOU!)**

 **Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it ;)**

* * *

It was a lovely morning in Madagascar. King Julien was still sleeping. He was dreaming about him and Clover being on a romantic date. Dreams were the only way to be with her. Dreams were the only way to tell Clover true feelings about her without fear. In real life, it was just impossible. Romance wasn't Clover's thing at all.

True, the lemur king could take a chance and tell her the truth but he was afraid it could break their friendship and he didn't want to lose her. Clover isn't just his personal bodyguard, she was one of the closest friends he ever had. He really likes her,...more than just a friend. But, does Clover feels the same about Julien? No, there was no way Clover had a crush on him! After all, she writes her weird fanfics about a handsome prince charming, Norj Grendelfist. And King Julien isn't like him at all. Even if he tried to be like her character, Clover wouldn't probably pay attention. Maybe someday Clover will love him too? Maybe she should be the first to start this romance.

A familiar giggling and footsteps were coming closer and closer to the king's bedchamber. It was Mort...

"My King Julien! Are you-"

"Clover,...I love you,...I will always love you...forever..." The King of the Lemurs said in his dream.

Mort stopped immediately. His eyes widened when he heard that. King Julien loves Clover? He was standing in one place, doing nothing and listening to his king's romantic quotes for 2 minutes. A big grin came on his face.

"My King Julien...loves Clover? How sweet..." He giggled.

He decided to lay down on the royal bed, in his feet of course. He didn't want to miss any cute and romantic word about Clover. After a long time of dreaming, King Julien finally woke up. He yawned after he sat up.

"I never knew you love her." Mort grinned while hugging his feet.

King Julien screamed when he saw the mouse lemur. He kicked him and Mort hit himself in the wall.

"How long you were here?!" Julien yelled at him.

Mort got up and came to the king's bed again.

"You. Love. Clover."

King Julien started blushing. No, there was no way that annoying lemur heard about his crush! He started lying.

"Um, Clover? Clover, who? I know a lot of Clovers." He laughed nervously.

"Oh my, you're blushing! You love Clover, you really love her."

The King of the Lemurs knew Mort won't stop talking about it. He really had a crush on Clover but he wanted to keep it in a secret. But that won't help either.

"No, I don't!" He frowned as he answered quickly and quietly.

"Oh, come on! Admit it! You love her!"

"Shut up."

"Yes, you are, Clover is your secret crush!" Mort chuckled.

"No!"

"My King Julien loves Clover!" The little one sang joyfully.

"Wait,...King Julien loves WHAT?!''

No, it can't be! The king's heart started to beat faster and faster. He started blushing like crazy when he heard a familiar voice. Somone walked into the room. And it was Clover! She mustn't know about his true feelings about her. Mort really wanted Julien to be with his personal bodyguard.

"Awww, Clover, there is something King Julien really needs to tell you." The mouse lemur smiled.

"Oh, what is it, King Julien?" Clover asked.

The King only smiled at her. "Um, hehe, nothing..." He giggled.

"What were you two talking about?" The Captain of the Ringtail Guard was confused.

"Oooh, King Julien is in love with Cl-Mhhm!" Mort started cheekily but King Julien placed his hand on his mouth to stop him.

"Nothing! We were talking about nothing! Mort was just being annoying, that's all." The Lemur King answered.

Clover raised an eyebrow, not really knowing what she should do. Mort took Julien's hand away from his face.

"King Julien has a crush on Clover!"

"Mort!" King Julien shouted at him but it was too late.

Clover just stared at the blushing King. Her heart stopped beating for a moment when she heard those seven beautiful words. King Julien after an embarrassed look at her crush, he finally turned around from her. He was so freaking angry at Mort now and he was about to kill him for what he did, but in this situation, he just wanted to turn back the time and forget about this. But he couldn't. Now, Clover knows about his secret.

King Julien took a deep breath to calm down before he turned back again to see his bodyguard. Mort just stared with a cute smile on his face at this romantic scene.

"Clover, I..." Julien started.

"I understand, Mort was just annoying as always." Clover said.

"No, Clover, please listen. We need to talk...alone." The Lemur King look angrily at the mouse lemur.

"Whaaa, seriously? Oh, come on! Just pretend I'm not here you guys!"

"Mort, you know the rules, if the king doesn't want someone in his house, you must go now." Clover frowned.

This time, Mort actually listened and left the royal bedroom.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, yeesh..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Now, what was this all about?" Clover asked.

Julien started to blush again. He didn't know how exactly to start. And it was all Mort's fault. After another deep breath, he started talking.

"Um, Clover," He snorted. "when I met you for the very first time, I didn't know we are going to be best friends, and well, we are now." He smiled at Clover. She was also smiling. "But after some time, I realized you were always there for me and never let me down. And one day, I was feeling different when I was near you, and I didn't know why, but I think I know now. And suddenly..."

"Suddenly...?" Clover asked quietly.

"...suddenly...I fell in love...with you, Clover." King Julien ended in a whisper.

Clover gasped quietly. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of the lemur who really likes her, more than just a friend.

"But, that means-"

"Yes Clover, Mort is right. You really are my secret crush." He said.

A small tear slipped down Clover's face. She thought it was all just a dream, beautiful dream. King Julien really loves her...

"What are you waiting for? Punch me!" Julien proposed.

"What?" Clover asked sadly.

"Go on! I know you're gonna punch me like you always do! I'm an awful friend, I really am! You can hate me forever! I'm not the guy for you, I'm not like that one from your books!" Julien said like he was about to cry.

Clover didn't know what she should say or do. The lemur king lowered his head and closed his eyes. When she met Sage the Moondancer first time, she thought he will that prince charming, and they are going to live happily ever after. Unfortunately, it wasn't like that. Sage was handsome like Norj but didn't really care about her, just for his own problems.

And Julien...was different. Julien was always there for her, he was her best friends just like Maurice or Mort. He really cares about her, just Clover cares about King Julien. And finally, he was that brave to say true feelings about his personal bodyguard.

Clover was crying now. She came to Julien and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"King Julien?"

The King of the lemurs raised his head to see his crush. She was smiling at him, tears falling down her face. She was getting closer and closer, and Julien was more and more terrified.

But then, Clover press her lips against his. King Julien was shocked, she was...kissing him? Yes, she was kissing him for the very first time, and it felt wonderful. The King really loved this feeling so he held her shoulders and closed his eyes. After some time, they stopped kissing. Julien never knew Clover could kiss him just like that.

"Clover? Did you just...?" He asked.

"I love you too, Julien." Clover answered.

The lemur king smiled at her and he kissed her, without fear now. After a long kiss, they hugged tightly. Julien saw Mort looking at them from the window. He had a big smile on his face.

"Thank you." Julien whispered.

Mort only giggled.

King Julien finally realized why Clover wasn't mad and kissed him. She loved him too...

The End :)

* * *

 **Happy Jover Week!**


End file.
